


Solace

by Madame_Gatekeeper



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Gatekeeper/pseuds/Madame_Gatekeeper
Summary: It had been 3 years since the end of the terrible war that had raged across Fodlan. The Empire resistance had been quelled and a new era of peace between the three regions was well underway. People had started to rebuild their lives and King Dimitri's reign had begun in earnest. He was a king beloved by his people and his marriage to Byleth, the newly appointed archbishop, had been much celebrated. The two of them now resided in Fhirdiad and were devoted to improving life for the people. Though they were often at odds about how best to guide their subjects, they always remained adoring spouses, finding solace in each others arms.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Solace

It was the 17th day of the Red Wolf Moon. The nights were long and the chill air whistled its way through northern Fodlan. Byleth sat in bed, reading her book, listening to the fire crackle in the hearth and resting after a long day holding sermons and providing council for the leaders of the many branches of the church. She heard the door swing open and looked up to see Dimitri enter. He turned and closed the door and let out a large sigh before throwing his jacket onto a hook and heading to sit in front of the mirror in their bedroom. He undid the top few buttons on his shirt so it was loose around his neck and slumped back in the chair, head hanging back with his eyes closed.

“And a good evening to you too my love.” Byleth said sarcastically. “Rough day?”

“I'm sorry, I’m terrible company aren’t I. How was your day, my beloved?” Dimitri said, tilting his head up to look at her through the mirror.  
  
“Same as usual, trying to get your grand ideals of unity aligned with the churches old fashioned thinking. You don’t make it easy for me.” She replied with a playful smirk. There wasn’t much of a smile back so she changed tact. “What about you? More troubles with the nobles?”  
  
“You could say that. These negotiations with Duscur are taking too long. No one can agree on anything. You would have thought peacetime would mean they would listen to reason but it appears we are at an impasse yet again. The nobles all want to keep things the same, but I promised Dedue. His people shouldn't be persecuted anymore. I can’t just let him down while he is doing such a good job as an ambassador.”  
  
Byleth knew and could see it written on his face how much this meant to him.  
  
“You knew it wouldn’t be easy changing people's perceptions, but you are doing so well. They don't call you the Saviour King for nothing.” Byleth said with a gentle smile.  
  
Dimitri smiled back weakly, “A title I certainly don’t deserve. You were the one who saved me in the end.” He rested his head in his hands, looking down at the dressing table. “It just makes me so angry sometimes. I don’t understand why they can’t see sense. Maybe she was right...maybe we should have chosen a different path...”

Byleth saw his fingers grip into his hair. She knew what he was thinking about. She hadn’t spent this many years with him and not learnt to pick up on his thoughts.

“Her ideals caused a war Dimitri. I'm sure we can do a much better job of unifying Fodlan without the need for bloodshed.” Byleth watched but Dimitri didn’t move. Three years and Edelgard still haunts him...time to snap him out of it, she thought to herself.

“You know,” Byleth said, putting her book on the bedside table and swinging her legs out of bed, “I think I have an idea that will make you feel a bit better.” She slowly walked her way over to stand behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders. He was definitely tense. She began to move her fingers, gently massaging his muscles and saw his fingers begin to unclench. “I know its hard, but it’s a new day tomorrow. Let’s just try and forget about it all for now yes?” She kissed the top of his head tenderly.  
  
Dimitri let off a sigh. “Where would I be without you?” he said, lifting his head from his hands. “Come here.”  
  
He reached behind to take her hand and pulled her gently round to sit on his lap. Byleth put her arms loosely around his neck to steady herself. He reached up and placed a hand behind her head, pulling her in close to kiss her softly. She felt him start to relax and was glad that she could take his mind off things, if only for a little while.  
  
“What was this idea of yours anyway?” He whispered against her lips. “Because I'm getting some ideas of my own.”  
  
“Kissing me like that seems to have made me forget.” She whispered back with a chuckle.  
  
“Oh really?" Dimitri replied with a smile. "Then I wonder what would happen if I did this."

With a flourish he swiftly lifted her off her sideways perch and swung her round to face him, moving her legs either side of him. As he moved his hands onto her hips, Byleth pressed her body into his, the kiss deepening as his tongue invaded her mouth. A rush of passion surged through her. As their tongues rolled against each other. Byleth soon grew breathless and had to break away to regain some air. As she looked down at Dimitri, she saw him looking far too pleased with himself.  
“Hey now, I was supposed to be the one making you forget your worries, now I don’t feel like I'm doing enough.”  
  
"Apologies beloved, I'll let you work." He replied, leaning back against the chair. His hands were still firmly locked onto her hips however so Byleth didn't feel like she was completely in control. _Damn him_ , Byleth thought to herself, _I'll show him_.  
Spurred on, she leaned forward and began to kiss her way down his neck to the collar of his shirt. She felt his fingers tighten his grip on her as she dug her teeth in slightly. She moved her hands down to undo the remaining buttons on his shirt and slowly slid it over his shoulders, kissing her way along his collar bone as she did.  
  
"I'm going to need you to take your hands off me for one second my love." Byleth whispered in his ear.  
  
"If I must."  
  
Dimitri graciously complied and the shirt slid onto the floor. It didn't take long for his wandering hands to come back though. He slid his hands up her thighs, pushing up her short silk night gown. His hands ran up the inside of her clothing to her lower back, pulling her into him. Byleth took hold of his arms and gently pushed them back down to his sides. She knew she wasn’t strong enough to do it if he resisted but it seemed he was playing along, for now.

“Now, now, don’t get carried away so fast.” she joked.  
  
“What if I want to get carried away.” Dimitri replied with a smile. “You can’t exactly stop me.” He leant close to her ear. “And I know you don’t want me to.” He whispered. With that, he stood up swiftly, picking her up by the thighs and lifting her with him effortlessly. She let out a short gasp of surprise. She was still always astonished at how strong he was. As he kissed her passionately, Byleth wrapped her legs and arms around him as she felt them move across the room. She wondered where he was taking her but then she felt the wall of their bedroom press up against her back with a jolt, not hard enough to hurt, but with enough force that it pinned her there. She could feel his power, that commanding force that made him the leader he was and that had drawn her to him all those years ago. The icy smooth stonework sent shivers down her spine but it felt good against the heat of passion. Dimitri began kissing his way along her jaw, across to bite her ear gently and then ran his tongue down her neck. His hands gripped her waist as he shifted his weight to pin her harder against the wall. She felt her heart begin to beat faster as she felt him push his now hard crotch against her. She felt her hips move back in response, her desire building, and let out a low moan.

“Dimitri, please," she moaned in between breaths. “You’ll be my undoing at this rate.” She felt him smile against her neck.  
  
“We wouldn’t want that now would we, let me give you a second.” He chuckled. He lifted his head to look her in the eyes before slowly shifting his weight off of her to carry her again. He moved and placed her on the foot of their four poster bed. As he stood in front of her and bent down to kiss her, she felt his hands begin to lift her nightgown. This time she didn’t stop him. She raised her arms as the silk slipped over her head and was discarded on the floor. As she sat there, breasts exposed to the chilly Faerghus air, Dimitri stepped backwards, never once taking his remaining eye off her, and began to undo his belt and unbutton his trousers. As he slipped them off onto the floor and stood there naked, Byleth bit her lip in anticipation. She could see the desire in his eyes and it made her squirm.

As he stepped back forward she reached out to take his arms and pulled him in close. She pulled him down on top of her on the bed, in between her legs, his arms either side of her, holding himself above her. As her tongue explored his mouth, she felt a hand begin to run up her inner thigh. She quivered as she felt a finger brush past her groin and hook into the waistband on her underwear.

“I don’t think you need these anymore.” She heard as Dimitri slowly moved them down her legs. She lifted her hips, partly to help and partly in response to her ever growing desire, and let out a soft moan as they were discarded on the floor. She felt a hand go back up her leg, reaching the wetness between her thighs. His fingers moved deftly against her clit, pushing her closer to her end. Just as she felt herself about to lose all control, the fingers moved away. She let out a frustrated groan and clawed at his arm to try and pull him back to her aching sex.

"I thought this was supposed to be you making me feel better. I seem to be the one who's doing the work right now."

Byleth pouted. If that was how it was going to be then she'd show him.

"In that case, allow me, your Majesty."

She gripped her legs tightly around him and deftly swung them around so she was on top of him. Who knew all those years of self defence training against larger opponents would be so handy in these situations. As she sat astride him, she ran a hand down his chest to grip his cock. He let out a low grunt as she squeezed slightly. She began to move her hand up and down the length of him, picking up the pace as his groans intensified, before stopping abruptly when she felt the familiar feeling of him reaching his end. 

As she sat astride him, both of them breathing heavily, Dimitri's hands moved to her hips, holding her in place above his throbbing cock.

"I need you Byleth, more than you could know.” Dimitri muttered breathlessly. “You drive me crazy.”

“I need you too. I need to feel you inside me."

With that confession, she groaned in pleasure as Dimitri lowered her down onto him. As she slid herself down she felt him fill every inch of her so sublimely. She moved her hands to his shoulders, partly to feel them beneath her fingers and partly to gain some purchase so she could move herself on him easily. She slowly lifted herself up and thrust down onto him again, slowly at first, savouring every motion. It didn't take long for her to want more and she soon began to quicken the pace, Dimitri's hips rising to meet hers. Harder and deeper. Again and again. Her back arching to gain that perfect angle. Her hands slid off his shoulders onto the bed and gripped the covers tightly. The feeling of sweat dripping down her back and the movements inside her consumed her mind. With one last thrust down, stars filled her vision as her insides tightened and she climaxed, collapsing down onto Dimitri's chest when her muscles finally stopped quivering.

After a moment, Dimitri sat up slowly bringing her with him and kissed her tenderly.

"My turn." She heard him breathe into her ear.

With very little effort he rolled her over onto her back. She gripped his back and felt his muscles tense beneath her fingers as he pushed deep inside her once more. With each movement her breathing grew faster and she felt the heat rising in her again. They had been together long enough now, Dimitri knew he didn’t have to be too careful with her, she could handle his strength. She dug her fingers into his back, urging him on, wrapping her legs tightly around him, her hips moving with his, never wanting it to end. Their breathing in unison, both moaning with desire, Byleth lost herself in the feelings of ecstasy. She cried out his name as she collapsed around him again, her muscles aching with pleasure. Dimitri wasn’t far behind her, her cries of satisfaction his undoing. As he found his release, she felt the tension of the day melting from his muscles. It gave her such joy that she could help him feel so good.

They both lay there for a moment, catching their breath, before Dimitri rolled off to lie on his back, eyes closed, arms outstretched, a picture of relaxation and contentment. Byleth slowly wriggled her way over to lie next to him, one arm stretched across him and one leg raised on his. She began to run her fingers softly back and forth along his chest.

“I love you Dimitri.” She whispered. He chuckled quietly in response.

  
“I love you so much Byleth.” He replied, pulling her in close and kissing the top of her head. “We're going to change this world. Together.”

  
He took her tightly in his arms and held her, as they both drifted off to a blissful sleep. For the time being, all worries had been forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest, I just wanted to write some shameless Dimileth smut while I work on some longer fics
> 
> All kudos and comments welcome and appreciated :)


End file.
